The Saga of the Bloody Baron
by Baron of Butchery
Summary: The journal of a gladiator , dubbed the baron of butchery by the people , who was said to be the greatest warrior since Achilles . This is his tale , a gruesome , gory , bloody tale of death and misery .
1. Logs 1-3

These chapters are based off of my comments of videos by the baron , and he has given me permission to post this , this chapter is based off his video Blade and sorcer duel mode .

Log 1 I have been here , in this arena , for longer than I can remember , hundreds have fallen by my hand , and I have seen thousands more die , some of them my friends , and yet I remain , there spirits haunt me . I have decided the record my thoughts in this Journal , who knows , maybe if I earn my freedom by emperor Kyros himself , I could sell it for a few silver coins . Today there is this new batch of gladiators , they seem quicker , and the master at arms has decided to teach them new moves , makes my job harder , as now they are much more unpredictable , the master has come up with a new fight idea to please the insatiable crowds , one vs one fights , less casualties and more exciting , but less bloody , not that I mind , will continue after the fight .

Log 2 , Well I have survived , the first kid only had a dagger , poor man , cleaved straight through his skull , after a parry and a quick slash to his arm , the second had an axe , lasted a bit longer , impaled through the gut , third one managed to slice into my leather armor , no real damage , in return I sliced through her neck and stabbed her in the back , the fourth had a mace , managed to give me a solid scratch in my forehead , so as revenge I cleaved through his shoulder and impaled him through the stomach , by the 5th round the enemies were given shields , not that it saved him , I used telekinesis to jam a dagger into his knee , causing him to stumble forward and leaving him open to a stab to the side . The 7th died painlessly as I threw a dagger into his skull , the 8th put up a fight , lasted 20 seconds and got one small hit in , but I hit him in the back of his head with a mace , knocking him down and allowing me to cleave into his neck with my sword . For the 9th I stabbed through his shield , pinning it to his body , then cracking his head into two pieces . As my kill count reached double digits , I received a nasty blow from the 10th , but grabbed his head and impaled it on a 11th shared the 10th's fate .

Log 3 , I got tired of writing last night , anyway , the 12th I impaled straight through the heart , and took her weapon , leaving mine inside her , and now I had killed a dozen , so many , in but 2 minutes , 13 died from a simple neck stab , and by 14 they had been issued tower shields , I killed him by a simultaneous neck and hip stab . For 15 I rammed by sword through the skull and out the other side , and sliced up revealing the brain , by this point the ground was awash with gore . 16 I knocked down with my shield I took from 14 and stabbed him in the back . 17 was the last one , I lodged my axe straight into his eye , he died 10 minutes later after the fight had ended , and so I survive another day , and 17 more are added to the ghosts that haunt me , and a few more or Kyros's wealthy elite get to see their bloody spectacle , but for now I rest , and wait to see what the morrow shall bring .


	2. Logs 4-6

This chapter is based off the video blade and sorcery vr Oberyn Martell inspired 1 v 1

Log 4 Today the master will only give me a spear , apparently he saw some fighter from across the seas , he fought well , did some twirls . . . and then got his head crushed , now the master wishes to do the exact same thing with me . . . Well hopefully not the exact same thing . If this is the last entry , then I am probably dead , please , find my wife , laura , she is at Krackenlaw Point , in a small town called mirasmir , in the slums . Find her and tell her that I love her , that I tried to find my way back to her , that I wish I could be there with her , and that she must be strong without me . . . I . . . I cannot continue , hopefully , I will return to write log 5 soon .

Log 5 , Well . . . I am alive , so dear reader here is today's bloody tale , told by your old pal the baron , the first they sent I leaped to slicing away his arm and leg , tearing the marrow and bone and muscle apart , and stabbing him in the lung . The second blocked a stab , but I quickly stabbed him in the gut and neck , for the third I swept out his legs from beneath him and stabbed him in the back , hurling him into the crowd . Those accursed nobles loved that , except for the one I about crushed . The fourth shared the third's fate , the crowd was less . . . enthused this time . The fifth ducked a blow , and sliced into my stomach , luckily my boiled leather armor stopped the blow , I knocked her down with a blow to the head with the pommel , and stabbed her again and again and again , turning her into a red ruin of blood and broken bone and tissue and muscle and other assorted fluids . The seventh put up a brief fight , but I punctured his right lung with the spear , he died about 4 minutes later as his lungs filled with blood as he gurgled , begging for his mother . The eighth I stabbed through the mouth , dislocating his jaw and sending almost all of his teeth onto the ground , he lurched at me and threw up so much blood onto me , then almost fell onto me , he kept vomiting blood for 2 minutes before dying , the crowds were euphoric at this point , the ninth I knocked down and slit open his neck , he crawled to the other side of the arena , bleeding profusely , leaving a trail of gore , and died in the shade , a better fate then most . I cannot continue , my deeds make me sick , maybe . . . maybe tomorrow .

Log 6 , I have mustered my courage , and so I continue my tale of death , the tenth put up a fight , slicing into my armor , I broke his jaw with the pommel of the spear , and stabbed into the side of his neck . the eleventh , I stabbed straight in the spine , he lived but was paralyzed , as he such he was no use , and was put to death via lions , I can hear his screams right now , the twelfth I stabbed twice in the gut , he bled to death a few minutes later , the thirteenth I stabbed straight into his skull , revealing the brain . The fourteenth I stabbed into his nose , severing it and damaging his head , he died slowly , hours later , in agonizing pain . The fifteenth lived , as I only stabbed into his shoulder , number 16 died a simple fate , a stab to the back , number 17 lasted almost a full minute , he managed to slide we weapon away , but I retrieved it , and after a slash to his wrist , causing him to drop his weapon , I stabbed into his eye , puncturing his brain , he lived miraculously , but not all of him came back to the land of the living , and now he remains a shell of man , never speaking , and only eats , drinks , and sleeps , but ironically , he will probably outlive us all , as he will never fight again . I however . . . will . And so I prepare , to send more souls into the underworld , and to further corrupt . . . my own . Laura I pray to all the gods in the world that I will see you and our child again , and that emperor Kyros suffers in Hades for his actions .


	3. Logs 7-8

Log 7 Remember that one foreign guy who got killed , who used the spear? Well since that was such a hit last time , the master has decided to repeat that , but this time based on the guy who killed the other foreigner , except I don't get plate armor and I have to handle a 10 vs 1 instead of a 1 vs 1 , sounds so fair doesn't it . Will continue if . . . no WHEN I get back . Log 8 Surprise Surprise I am alive , though a part of me wishes I wasn't . So here's today's gruesome gory homicidal extravaganza , heh , sounds like a circus act . The first one I just slammed down into him with my great sword , tearing through his head , and going down almost to his hip . The second I chopped straight through his block , snapping his axe in two , and decapitating him , a fountain of blood spurted out , which I deftly sidestepped to avoid getting covered by . The third I first severed her right arm , then I sent a blow , causing severe cranial fractures , finally I struck her another blow that sent her flying into a wall . For the 4th I slit her throat , getting covered in gore , then knocked her down with the pommel of my blade , then a final blow at the hip , turning her into half the woman she used to be . For the 5th I shattered his shield , changed my grip on my sword , and impaled him straight past the ribs into the heart . A second stab eviscerated his left lung . The 6th got a blow parried , and a slash to the face caused him to fly to the right and land face down . The 7th managed to block 4 strikes , but I cleaved into her shoulder , shattering the collar bone , she bled out shortly thereafter .

Log 9 Today I met a man named Malek Augustine , we ate together and shared stories , he was a peasant , but was carried off after his village was destroyed and he was captured by Kyros's slavers . He will probably die in his first match , but hey , he might get lucky and maybe even survive two matches . Anyway , picking up from where I left off , the 8th recieved a powerful blow to the jaw , dislocating it and causing teeth blood and tissue to splatter to the ground , he collapsed on the still live body of the 7th , and the citizens seemed to be betting on which one would bleed out first . The 9th I knocked into the ground , and dug my sword into his neck , thinking he was dead , I left him , he stumbled back and almost stabbed me in the side , but I caught his wrist , broke it , and then I turned around and stabbed him in the gut , wanting to make sure he was dead , I lifted the sword up all the way to his head , he fell to his knees , the left side of his face and body multiple inches away from the side on the right . The 10th slashed into my armor , just below the neck , had he struck a little higher , let's just say this would not be being written . In revenge I sliced into his round tables , then severed his leg , and finally his head . The 11th with one hand I choke slammed him into a wall , holding him there for 10 minutes as he struggled , before finally accepted death's sweet embrace , that thing that I long for . The 12th died of a simple stab to the forehead , the blade tearing through his head . The 13th managed to fight for a solid minute , but a blow across the chin , sent him crashing to the floor where he cracked his skull open . The 14th went in for a lunge , but missed , leaving him open to a pommel to the back of the neck , then a stab straight into the spine . Number 15 got impaled through the ribs , and I sent him soaring into the air , it took considerably effort and the claymore gave me leverage , otherwise I doubt I could of pulled that trick off . By this point you may realize that I don't use names , it is not that I don't know them , but if I don't say there names , I hope that their spirits will not find me , and so when I enter the afterlife they torture me . Continuing on , number 16 put up a serious fight , even giving me a nasty blow to the head , but I knocked him down and cleaved into the back of his head . And with that , it was done , blood poured into my eyes , not all of it mine , and I promptly collapsed from exhaustion .


	4. Logs 9-10

Log 9 , Apologies dear readers , I did not get much of an education , and was lucky that before I was a gladiator , a scribe named Ludin for 2 years taught me the basics of writing common , but never got around to teaching me high kyrosian before our village was raided , Ludin and my family was killed , and I was brought here . Anyway , I mistakenly labeled log 8 , log 9 , luckily Malek pointed it out . Again I apologize . But that is not why you are reading this I presume . It seems people really don't like me , I don't know why , maybe they know about my journal and think I am a heretic for insulting Kyros , but they must be rich , because they sure can afford mercenaries to try and kill me . Let me go back a bit , it was the 14th of varmanuit , so I had the day off , so I left my barracks with the few coins I had to go to the market , get some food , maybe even purchase a spear for myself . I was passing the town square when they jumped me . There was a look in their eye , like they were under some spell , and they were filled with bloodlust as they charged at me again and again without pause , and when injured just kept fighting . Luckily I had a short sword on me and I quickly grabbed an axe off the table of a woodsman . The man charged at me , impaling himself straight onto my sword , the second lasted a full minute , and almost severed my arm , as I was not wearing any armor , luckily I blocked it at the last moment , but it still knocked my sword aside and cut into my shoulder . Eventually I parried a blow , and used it's force to knock him down , I then proceeded to bury an axe deep into his skull and threw him into a town well that was placed very conveniently , in the middle of town . I feel bad for the poor man who had to hoist his body out of there .

Log 10 , sorry I had to stop early , I was injured from that battle , and I passed out from the liquid the healers brought me . Continuing on the third man I managed to disarm and then impale through the stomach , he should of died quickly , and passed out almost instantly , instead he collapsed , yet still was trying to crawl to his weapon and kill me he was still crawling when he finally died of blood loss . The fourth man managed to disarm me , but I stumbled back and grabbed a bucket , then hit him with it , stunning him , I managed to retrieve my weapon , but he managed to hit me straight in the side with a mace , I think he cracked a rib , I stabbed him in the kidney , but he continued to fight , and continued to fight after another stab to the shoulder , but he finally died when I impaled him right through the heart . For a split second he still tried to reach for my throat . The fifth man I kicked down and cleaved into the right side of his neck . The sixth I knocked out with a mace (which I had grabbed from one of the men's bodies) strike to the skull , and quickly followed up as I plunged my sword into his right lung . The seventh almost disemboweled me , but I dodged at the last second and he only cut into my shirt , so I lopped of the top of his head , exposing the brain . The eight and ninth were simple , a few stabs and slashes disabled them , and they actually survived , I will visit them shortly after the city guards interrogate them . The tenth put up a decent fight , but I stabbed him in the neck and dug a sword into the top of his head . The eleventh almost dodged a blow , but it caught his neck , and as he bled to death , he grabbed my leg and pull me down , where he tried to strangle me , but I grabbed my mace and slammed it into him again and again until he died , that was the part that scared me the most . The twelfth also lived , I knocked him down , stomped on his head a few times , and threw him into a wall , the doctors believe he will die of internal bleeding . The thirteenth stabbed straight into my palm , I believe that will scar , but I stabbed her in the back of the neck . The fourteenth I stabbed 7 times in the stomach , she died quickly . The fifteenth tripped on a body , I leaped towards him and stabbed straight into the back of his skull . He was the last apparently , I promptly took a nap next to the well . The benefit of this is a get a week off , but I wonder , who is it that is trying to kill me ?

(sorry for the wall of text , but each paragraph is a log , and I don't want a hundred logs per chapter .)


	5. Logs 11-12

Sorry it's been a while since I did a chapter for the story , but this is perfect for one , will get to it once we get to 480 P. Edit , and now we have it in HD . . . AND AWAY WE GO.

Log 11 One of the my wounds got infected , luckily no amputation was required , but I was out of action for a few weeks , in a delirious fever like state. Either way I have recovered now , and I have been set up to fight tomorrow , it would be ironic if I died now , after surviving an infection , which often proves fatal. I believe I am using a spear and shield , and a short sword. Oh one last thing , a guard told me that the two surviving attackers , they had no memory of trying to kill me , and they think they were under some strange charm spell that made them keep going until death , even when they should be unable to move from their injuries they would still try to kill me. They were mercenaries who moved to the town to deal with a handful of undead popping up in the graveyards recently. And their last memory before waking up in their cells was a green fog rising out of a crypt. I hope whoever sent them doesn't send anyone else to finish me off. But in the meantime I'll stay inside , and if I have to leave I'm wearing a gambeson and a real weapon. Although I hope I showed him I'm not to be dealt with off handedly. Log 12 Still alive , though I can't say the same for my opponents , I wonder why I always get singled out , I mean it's over 10 men vs little old me , still carved em up good though , but that's nothing to be proud of , this bloodshed. But I suppose this bloodshed is why you are reading this. I mean it's not exactly poetry and I have to many commas and repeat words too much , but you try writing well when you are learning from someone who barely knows how to read himself , I'm doing my best here. Either way , I'll get to what you're hear for. I used my spear to start off , as it had longer reach , the first man charged with an axe , but I blocked the strike and threw him back , and as he was stunned , thrust my spear into his throat , he choked on his own blood. I blocked a slash from the second , and bashed him to the ground with my shield , and stabbed him , probably punctured a lung or hit the heart , as he died quickly , I don't know I haven't studied anatomy. An archer loosed an arrow at me but it hit my shield , I did not miss and stabbed him through the shoulder , he's being seen to now and has a pretty good chance of survival. Then I was swarmed by 4 men , I ducked two attacks , and shoved one back with my spear , and stabbed one in the gut , he quickly bled to death , I swiftly followed up with a stab to the breast of a man in wizard headgear , didn't want to give him a chance to cast something. I spun around to face the other two , who were reinforced by a third man. One lunged for me , but overextended himself , I slammed my shield onto his neck , and plunged the spear into his back , I don't know his status , but I don't think he'll make it. I blocked a few blows , and impaled one of the two remained men when he opened his guard. By this point two archers and a wizard had appeared behind the remaining opponent as well as another from the warrior caste , I blocked an arrow and a bit of lightning , and gave two shallow wounds to a wizard and a warrior , but they were mostly unharmed. I stunned the wizard with a double shield bash , and stabbed the warrior I cut earlier. A new warrior appeared and I aimed a thrust at his face but he dodged , but I got a draw cut along his neck as I reeled the spear back , I think I hit the Jugular. I moved my spear against his left leg and threw him up into the air , he landed on his back . . . dead , must of broken his neck but he was already a dead man walking from the neck wound. I rushed towards an archer and stabbed him in the forearm on his right arm , he dropped the bow but grabbed a knife. I landed a savage kick to his left knee and he crumpled to the ground. I removed the spear from the wound in his arm and plunged it into his side , he died soon after. I twisted the weapon so I was holding it in a higher grip , and quickly killed a archer with a stab to the heart. Two warriors and a wizard approached , I slew the wizard with a stab to the chest , two wizards and warriors each assaulted me , with archers in the background , there appeared to be no end to them. I threw my spear into one's chest , and as I blocked lightning from a wizard , I drew my sword , then I released a flurry of blows against the wizard , a stab left a shallow wound across his stomach , and he received a slash to his right eye and left arm , finally a shallow stab , he might live , but probably will die of the blood loss. Then I charged the other wizard and plunged my blade deep into his heart , I tried to do the same to an archer , but he ducked , but my impact knocked us both to the ground , I recovered quicker and rammed my blade into his back. I thought it was over but then I realized not a single warrior held a shield , then the announcer stated that while I had fared well butchering barely trained warriors , in fact , he called me lord of carving up souls , but now I shall face the elite guard of the arena , and the gates opened and a slew of warriors came out , some of these much more intimidating than my earlier foes , they formed a ring at the edge of the arena , and approached one by one. I quickly retrieved my spear , I parried the blow of the first and stabbed him in the gut , then I injured a second man with a few cuts and kicked him to the ground after ducking his swing from behind. A third received a stab to the hip , and was beaten to the ground by my shield and stabbed in the back , another man was killed from a swift stab to the forehead , the second man reappeared , and dodged a thrust , but I hit him with the flat end of the spear , knocking him to the ground , and quickly snuffed out his life. Then I stabbed the right lung of a warrior , and soon after parried a man's blow , using his own force against him as he fell to the ground at my feet , and received a stab to the side of the neck. I killed another with a stab to heart , the force of the blow pushing him several feet along the ground , my blade still in him. Then I spun around , blocking a blow with the haft of the spear , nearly cutting my weapon in half , and countered with a stab to the right hip area. A man approached me , and swung twice , both strikes blocked , I struck once , and he died from a blow to the chest. I then proceeded to kill a woman with a stab to the gut after knocking her to the ground , I then knocked two warriors to the ground , one got back up , and I fended him off with the tip , while smashing the other with the haft , after a few seconds I killed both with multiple stabs. I threw my spear at a man , but it was blocked by his shield , I drew my sword and opened his throat. I then severed the arm of another man with three swings. Then one man faced me on the left , with a tower shield , and another on the right , with no shield , after a few seconds of staring and false charges , the man with the shield attacked , I blocked , and he dodged three attacks from the Gladius , but the fourth stabbed deep into him , then I tripped the other man and thrust into his back with the blood soaked weapon. Finally a man with a tower shield approached , a massive brute , we fought for a while , but he retreated and ran out of room to dodge when he hit a wall , surprised he left himself open for a split second , and I used the opportunity to kick him down and as he law there I sawed my blade across his throat , opening it and as he bled to death , giving disgusting gurgles. I rose my sword, and drenched in blood , roared at the crowd , I received thunderous applaud for the showing , and I retreated to my room , completely uninjured , and now finishing today's tale , I shall retire to my bed , I live . . . one day more . . . at the cost of a score of lives. And Fin , I changed up my writing style a bit for this one , so it wasn't one , two , three , ETC. I also tried to make the larger battle more chaotic as you were being swarmed , I hope you enjoyed the bit of variety , and I hope you make another suitable video for a chapter. (preferably on a day I'm not procrastinating on my pen-ship) , and I tried to make this one extra long , as a bit of payment for not writing for a while . . . sorry about that. Also decided to use more paragraphs. And last of all , I hope you liked the story so far , next time I'll use the announcer more as a narrator , for hamming up the crowd , using a more rich vocabulary , and giving our character his title as the baron.


End file.
